


Not So Simple

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gifts, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For the prompt, "Imagine that Marinette decides she wants to reveal herself to Alya, but instead of just coming out and saying it, she just starts giving her fox-themed gifts. A fox charm for her phone. A fox plush. A fox hoodie. Fox-tail earrings." Requested by Anonymous.





	Not So Simple

The gifts start off simple.

Some cute Rena Rouge earrings that Marinette claims compliments her hair. A long scarf orange scarf with white at the ends, because it’s growing chilly and it would really suck if Alya caught a cold. A little fox charm to match her Ladybug one (with promises she’ll do the whole set, someday.) A plush, since she’s always stealing Marinette’s when she comes for a sleepover.

Easy stuff, really, things that Marinette can make easily. But then, they get a little more complicated.

Her next gift is a hoodie, made a little bigger than Alya’s size so that, should everything work out okay, Marinette can squeeze into it too. She spent a lot of time getting the fox ears just right, and figuring out how she wanted the tail attached took awhile. But she got it done, and it looked just like Rena Rouge’s outfit.

When she gives it to Alya, Alya is surprised, and she almost hesitates to take it.

“Mari, are you sure? I mean- this is really beautiful, but I just... I don’t want to keep taking things when I haven’t been able to give you anything in return.” There’s a nervous edge to her voice as she looks down at the hoodie.

Still, Marinette encourages her to take it, and says it wouldn’t fit her well anyways, and what choice does she have but to take it then?

She folds it and gently stows it away in her bag. Marinette grins, and starts thinking about her next gift.

This one, Marinette is sure, will blow the others out of the ballpark.

It takes her exactly two months to make it, during which she supplied many tiny gifts, such as a fox macaron made especially for her, an ice cream from Andre’s with a special twist, and even a custom notebok with a stylized fox head on the cover.

She knew Alya had been growing suspicious since the hoodie, but she hadn’t said anything yet, and so, neither had Marinette. Of course, she expected that to change tonight, when Alya came over and Marinette showed her the dress she’d made, that she’d stayed up night after night to complete, even on days when she’d had to fight akumas. 

A lot of time and effort were put into making it _perfect_, so much so that the thought of giving it to Alya now made her anxious. But there was no way she was backing down- Alya _had_ to know who she was.

And, sure, she’d gone on a roundabout way of dealing with it, but hey- being straightforward was something Marinette struggled with.

Picking up her phone, Marinette typed out a quick “come over!” text, and waited.

* * *

By the time Alya arrived, Marinette’s stomach had worked itself into a nice big knot. She practically bolted to the trapdoor when Alya pushed it open, and her hands nervously fluttered around Alya before settling on taking her arm.

“Alya! I’m so glad you’re here!” she said, albeit a little too loudly.

Alya didn’t seem to notice, or at least, she didn’t mind. With a small laugh, she shifted their bodies enough so that Marinette’s hold on her turned into a hug. “Girl, you have no idea how much I needed a girl’s night, just you and me.”

“I think I have some idea.” Marinette looked over her shoulder, to the dress that Alya hadn’t seen yet, and thought maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. She could send Alya down to grab cookies and stuff the dress inside her closet and then-

Alya turned around.

Marinette didn’t know what to say and floundered around for some explanation, but all the words that tumbled from her stopped when Alya’s shoulders drooped.

“Okay. How long have you known?” she asked, turning to face Marinette, a mix of defeat and pride in her voice.

This was it, this was Marinette’s chance to lay it all out on the table, this was her chance to tell her that she’s-

“Known what?” The question left her lips before she can stop them, and she winced.

Alya looked taken aback for a moment at her answer, but pressed on. “Known that I’m... you know...” She brought her hands up to her head and made little fox ears with them.

“A... furry?” Marinette nearly slapped herself for that one.

“A fur- no!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “No, Rena Rouge, Marinette! Rena Rouge! How long have you known that I’m Rena!”

Marinette rubbed her arm and looked to the floor. “Um... since... I gave you the miraculous?” When Alya didn’t say anything, she risked a glance up, and saw Alya staring at her. “Alya?”

It took another minute for her to answer, but slowly, she pointed at Marinette and moved her finger until it poked her in the chest. “You’re...” Her eyebrows drew together as she worked through the implications of what Marinette had said.

“You’re Ladybug?”

Marinette nodded, and after a moment added a little, “Surprise?”

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_.” Alya walked over to the chaise, sat down, and brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. “Oh my god. I told you so many embarrassing things about you and you knew the entire time. Oh my god.”

That shocked Marinette out of her worry, and she moved to hug Alya once more. “Hey, it’s okay! I mean, I’ve done a lot of embarrassing stuff too!”

Alya groaned into her hands before returning the embrace.

“I hate you so much right now.”

Marinette laughed a little. “But you love me more?”

“But I love you more.”

They stayed like that, for a few minutes, and hour, however long. When they finally broke apart, Alya looked back at the dress, since she hadn’t had the chance to give it any proper attention.

“Can I try it on?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Kudos/Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
